Her Wolves
by SchwarzerWolf
Summary: (AFTER THE EVENTS OF FOR HONOR) The Blackstone Legion. A triumphant force that spread it's warlike ideas across the entire province of Ashfeld. The Vanguard was one of Apollyon's elite champions. He will test his title. Rating might change to M in future.


**WARNING: This story is based on events AFTER the For Honor Campaign. If you have not finished the campaign I would suggest that you DO NOT read this story.**

 **The Vanguard - The champion of Apollyon and the future of the Blackstone Legion. (Character is based off The Warden except with full black plated armor as seen when Apollyon was accompanied by Peacekeeper and Conqueror with the same full black plated attire.**

* * *

As the fires consumed the Blackstone Castle, the eruption of a heated conflict between the Knights, Vikings and Samurai echoed throughout the nearby forests. The lone Knight peered over his shoulder as what's left of Apollyon's broken army stumbled lifelessly behind him, no one to turn to – except _him_. As he furthered his gaze, the Blackstone banner that once hung proudly over the archways of Apollyon's Castle caught a flame; it's orange tendrils dragging its way to consume it completely.

Ash, dust and the smell of blood flooded the province. The Blackstone Legion was all but destroyed or routed. The Blackstone Knight turned his head and continued to stumble forward, along with the rest of Apollyon's broken army. He cursed beneath his heavy helmet, he looked down to his feet as he continued to limp towards the wilderness.

 _"_ _Black and orange…"_ He thought to himself. _"It was supposed to mean power…now it's a shattered symbol, trampled by the victors."_

Time passed and the Blackstone began to tire, a nice rock formation was nearby and caused the Knight to rest against the stones, planting his sword deeply into the hard earth. He slid his back down on the floor and lowered his head, his grip on the handle tightened as thoughts of a zealot rushed through his mind.

 _"_ _Defeat was not an option. Apollyon may have achieved what she wanted – an all out war. But that is_ _ **not**_ _what the Blackstone Legion's legacy stands – a shambled power based on the ideals of a sadist."_

In the distance, down the forest pathway – marching could be heard. It was the marching of Apollyon's routed army approaching the Blackstone Knight.

He thought that they had all separated along the path, that they would move on and join other Legions or go home to their families. Clearly this was not the case, and the Blackstone Knight was unsure of the motive to this small band of soldiers.

"Why are you following me!?" The Knight demanded with a raspy voice, standing to his feet and drawing his sword.

The soldiers stood still and looked at each other with idle stares, none of them saying a word.

"Apollyon is dead! The Blackstone Legion is gone! Go home!" The Knight shouted.

The soldiers continued to stand their ground, this time one of the men stood forward and knelt infront of the Knight, stabbing his sword and shield into the ground and bowing his head.

"We have nothing…" The soldier began, "Apollyon showed us the path to warfare, and that is all we know. The Blackstone ideology keeps us together, and we are destined for battle."

After he had finished that sentence, the rest of the soldiers knelt on the ground and performed the same actions.

The Blackstone Knight took several steps backward, applauded at the fact that these soldiers were still loyal to a dead cause.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly! Apollyon…is…dead! There is no Blackstone ideology anymore!" The Knight shouted, but the soldiers were not deterred.

"But you were Apollyon's vanguard…" The soldier replied, looking up to the Knight.

The Blackstone stood silent. It was true. He _was_ Apollyon's vanguard, and the future of the Blackstone Legion.

* * *

"You there." A stern voice cried out from behind the Knight.

He turned towards the voice and faced none other than the Blackstone Warlord herself. He quickly straightened his back and held his blade.

Apollyon walked towards him with a slow movement and stopped infront of him. The rumors were true; she was indeed a towering figure. He had never seen her in person and stories spread around the Castle quick, but why did she stop him? Did he do something wrong? Not that he was aware of.

"Raise your sword." Apollyon commanded.

"M-master?" The Knight stuttered.

"I said _raise_ it." She was dead serious.

He did as he was told, holding his sword by the handle and raising the blade towards her throat.

"Good…" Apollyon said with a soft tone, "Think fast!"

She gripped her sword and swung the blade across the Knight, he instantly parried by the millisecond, if it had been any later she would've cut half his body clean off.

"Good parry." Apollyon said with satisfaction. The Knight soon realised this was more than a sparring session; this was a test for the survival of the fittest. Apollyon lunged forward and caught the Knight off-guard, bludgeoning him with the hilt of her blade and knocking him back. He was stunned but kept the grip on his weapon firm and tight.

Apollyon sent continuous strikes in every direction but the Knight managed to block them all when finally, after he deflected the Warlord's upward strike, he shoulder charged forward against her chest and knocked her flat on her back and raised his blade towards her throat. Apollyon raised her head, he couldn't tell what her emotions were behind that helmet – but if it was anything, she should be impressed. She laughed and clapped her hands as she still lay on the floor, nodding her head.

"I've never seen anyone with such skill and determination. Even with a devastating blow to the head you push forward and knock your enemy back." She said as her heavy figure dragged itself up to her feet. She knelt down and grabbed her sword, sheathing it back into her hand

"Tell me Knight. Do you believe yourself to be a wolf?"

The Knight stood still, pondering this question.

"I'm not sure if I understand master."

Apollyon grew impatient, "I don't like to repeat myself Blackstone…answer me quickly. Are you a wolf?"

The Knight didn't know what to say, nor did he understand the meaning behind the term 'wolf'. This was his first ever encounter with the master of the Blackstone Legion, and for her to bludgeon him and ask him riddles was confusing.

He swallowed a hard gulp and straightened his back.

"Yes master."

Apollyon chuckled as she begun walking back into the interior of the Castle.

"You will make a fine wolf. Don't disappoint me…Vanguard."

And with that she disappeared into the doors of the castle, the Knight's first and last time that he will ever meet and commune with the Warlord of the Blackstone Legion. The Knight stood in the courtyard for several minutes, thinking of the new title Apollyon bestowed upon him.

 _"_ _Vanguard?"_ He thought to himself, _"But why me?"_

The _Vanguard_ of the Blackstone Legion shook his head and continued to patrol the outer walls of his master's Castle, perhaps one day when they meet again he could ask her why she bestowed that title to him and no one else. But evidently, it would seem Apollyon would take that reason to the grave.

* * *

The Vanguard stood infront of Apollyon's broken army, they wished for him to lead the Blackstone Legion now…or what's left of it. It was hardly a Legion anymore, even if he does choose to accept this leadership – they would be nothing more than a small warband of raiders, regarded as mercenaries. The Vanguard gripped his sword and was about to tell them to sod off before he realised, this was a chance at immortality – the rebirth of a golden legacy. He turned his head towards the small band of soldier's, wearing the iconic black and orange – he looked down to his armor, his chest plate, greaves, robes and helmet depicting the same noble colour.

 _"_ _This colour will mean something again."_

The Vanguard looked forward and smirked behind his helmet.

"Tell me soldier's…are you wolves?"

* * *

 **First For Honor fanfiction I've ever written. Not sure how the flow of this story would turn out but it's one more to add to the extremely few For Honor stories out there.**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy your day.**


End file.
